1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image reproducing apparatus having a picture-in-picture function of superimposing a sub picture on a main picture to display a plurality of moving images at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a moving image reproducing apparatus displaying a plurality of images has realized two-picture simultaneous reproduction by displaying any of the plurality of images as a main picture and another image other than the main image as a sub picture. The display function is called as a picture-in-picture function. Generally, the picture-in-picture function reduces the sub picture to a predetermined size to arrange the sub picture at a predetermined position in the display area of the main picture so that the whole of the sub picture may be included in the display area of the main picture.
This is the reason why the sub picture is small. However, even if a high light scene in an image is displayed as the sub picture, there is the possibility of missing the high light scene. In order to prevent this problem, a system which uses a high light detecting method of a sub picture to prompt a viewer to view a high light scene when the high light scene is detected was proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-352208 discloses a method of detecting a high light scene on the basis of the volume of a sound corresponding to the image of a sub picture and metadata to recognize a high light scene when the volume exceeds a predetermined threshold value. Then, the technique displays a mark to inform the occurrence of the high light scene on the image displayed as the sub picture.
Even if when the image displayed as a main picture is a high light scene, the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-352208 detects a high light scene in an image displayed as the sub picture, this method displays the information indicating the occurrence of the high light scene. Because the image that a viewer wants to see most is naturally the image of the main picture, the information indicating the occurrence of the high light scene in the image displayed as the sub picture is not necessary for the viewer in the situation mentioned above, and such unnecessary display in the image is troublesome.